


Post Credit Scene

by wilfling



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Comic, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), post credit scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilfling/pseuds/wilfling
Summary: One page comic - the missing Eggame post credit scene.After Steve had his sentimental little dance, he went to rescue Bucky and then he lived with him happily ever after, often visiting Peggy and her husband and kids and also hunting nazis together and rocking the 20th century like the power gay couple they are.





	Post Credit Scene




End file.
